


tomorrow

by MiginoHikari



Category: Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiginoHikari/pseuds/MiginoHikari
Summary: 明天他们要去哪，谁知道呢。（大学生AU设定，虽然跟校园生活没什么关系）
Relationships: jin kazama/hwoarang





	tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> 声明：文中角色并不属于我  
> 注意：jin kazama ←top  
> hwoarang ←bottom  
> 搬运之前在乐乎写的文章，此篇创于2020年2月，原本并没有题目，这个题目是后加的，是一个可爱的小短篇。  
> 艺术来源于生活・真  
> 关于商店街和学校宿舍的部分设定都是真实的，我之前真的生活在这里，虽然现在搬家了

风间仁确信花郎是个不会安安分分待在宿舍的人，就连期末的考试与课程论文也无法把这个好动的家伙乖乖按在椅子上。  
「你的report没问题麽?」尽管他这么问道，但其实也能猜到花郎的回答。  
「没事没事完全不是事，我晚上回去马上搞定它。」虽然风间仁也不知道一个字都没开始动的人哪来的自信，在死线前也能不慌不忙的这样打着包票。  
结果最后也只是说着「到时候我可不会帮你哦。」这种话就被那拉出了门。  
不过在这偏僻的学校宿舍半小时左右路程唯一能找点乐子的地方，恐怕也只有那片各种店铺林立的商店街。  
起初风间仁并没觉得这条每天上下学的必经之道和其他地方有什么不同。  
但比起偏僻的宿舍，花郎显然更喜欢这种热闹而充满都市风，也和他的机车更合拍的地方。虽然为了少被警察拦几次，风间仁直接阻止了某人骑机车前来的愿望。  
但区区不能骑机车也并不影响花郎抱着改善生活，肉类摄取量不足，宿舍周围的便利店东西又都卖光了等等千奇百怪的理由，去敲风间仁宿舍的门让他一起出去玩。  
甚至边敲边念念有词「风间仁，风间仁，你开门啊，我知道你在里面，你有本事……」  
风间仁也不知道这倒霉孩子从哪学的这种奇怪台词，只能在引起其他人注意之前，出现打断了他并表示其实门上有门铃。  
不过诚然，门铃的威力是没有花郎本人的威力大。  
所以就连花郎手下的小弟也会偶尔吐槽，大哥好好一个美人怎么就长了嘴。  
后来不知道怎么被花郎知道了，也不知道之后发生什么，总之第二次风间仁再听到这个的时候已经更新为了好好的美人怎么就长了腿和嘴这个版本。  
一路上旁边的人都在说着什么，毫不夸张的说甚至并没有安静过一分钟。但是他出奇的并不讨厌这个小话唠，只是有时候会偷偷的想，他这么一直说下去真的不会嗓子疼麽之类。  
而事实证明，花郎真的不会。具体为什么风间仁也想不明白，只能当是同「笨蛋不会感冒」类似的道理。  
他听着旁边红发青年一个人也说的高兴，本倒想回复几句，奈何并没有找到适合自己说话的契机，几次尝试下来就此作罢，只简单的表示了自己在听，然后安静的听花郎天南海北扯东扯西，想他高兴就好。  
最后再在连说带比划的人动作结束后，重新拉回那只冻凉的手揣到自己的外套口袋中。  
尽管另一位当事人说着日本的冬天并不冷这种话。  
这条商店街的夜晚他们也已经看了太多次。  
看过圣诞期间，街边树上被挂上大大小小的彩球，晚上闪耀着五颜六色，映的来来往往路人脸上都多了一分光彩。也看过万籁俱寂，店家的门一个个关闭，安静的黑夜降临，仿佛世界此时此刻只存在彼此两人。  
「糟糕，又错过末班车了。」  
嘴上说着又，却在每个下次都不会长记性的人愧疚的笑笑。  
不过风间仁也已经习惯了。  
然后或两个人走过长长的隧道，任凭被安插在每句话里的名字一次次在空荡的环境下回荡，或穿过漆黑的小巷与蜿蜒的后山，有时幸运的发现几只小野猫，看红发青年学着猫叫并在猫猫看智障的眼神下企图去捏捏人家的小肉垫之类。  
反正不管怎样最后总会爬上宿舍三层的楼梯，听在外玩了一天的人走进对面的房间前再回头给他一个大大的笑脸，声音中并没有疲惫的道一句「明天见」。  
「风间，有时间去吃那家店的烤肉自助吧，网上说超好吃。」  
「风间，这家炸鸡店闻着好香啊，什么时候来买吧。」  
「风间，下次来买这个奶茶吧，我想喝很久了。」  
「风间…………」  
「没办法，坐其他的车然后走回去吧。」最终也是和每次一样有些无奈的这样回答，反正错过公车这种事情对他们来说早就是常态。而两个人所走的每段路也并不会无趣。  
风间仁不懂为什么花郎能自然而然的把每句话中再添上一个自己的名字，但他却也有点喜欢这种把自己的名字直接揉进了对方漫长的人生里的感觉。  
风间仁想，这样的家伙一定喜欢并对所有的事物充满闪着光一般的期待。  
所以他们一定还会有无数个下次和数不清楚的明天吧。

end

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢拉我去商店街玩的韩国小姐姐，让我获得了产糖的灵感。朋友都说不愧来源于生活，甜多了。  
> 也感谢阅读到这里的你  
> 如果你能喜欢，我也会很高兴，更有写下去的动力


End file.
